That's a Wrap!
by CelticPhantom
Summary: After the filming of Advent Children the cast throws a bit of a wrap party and ensuing wackinessinsanitythis fic


**Title**: That's a Wrap  
**Author**: CelticPhantom  
**Summary**: After the filming of Advent Children the cast throws a bit of a wrap party and wackiness ensues  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children or anything like that, trust me when I say if there was any way in hell I could I would try, I've done it before...unfortunately I already sold my soul...for a snickers bars.

A/C: Hi, I decided to write this after watching Advent Children for the...I think third time in one day, it starts off kinda normal but trust me it gets wacky and freakin' insane soon enough, right now I'm working on a few projects so how fast I update depends on how many reviews this gets. Anyway Enjoy!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was mere days since the film release (and obviously the leak onto the internet) and the victorious cast was well into the fourth day of the wrap party.

Reno and Cid sat across from each other, flames of hatred passing between the two.

"Canada's greatest Prime Minister was Wilfrid Laurier." Said the red headed Turk

Cid sneered at him. "John A. Macdonald."

"Wilfrid Laurier!"

"John A. Macdonald!"

A passing silver haired villain raised his eyebrow. "It's Winston Churchill and you all know it"

Reno and Cid stared at Yazoo in disgust and murmured in unison. "Yazoo...god dammit."

The massively underused and probably unnecessary silver haired villain stared at them. "What?"

Reno clenched his hand into a fist and Cid slowly started to sharpen his spear, both men grinning maniacally and planning the horrible pains of the semi-retarded evil with glee.

Over on the other side of the room Cloud, energized by his victory stood up on his chair to make a toast. "People, we've had some special times and in my hear all I can think of saying is... dear god I hate you all so very much, you are some of the most annoying bastards I have ever met and if I ever see you on the street I will stab you in the eye, I'm so very, very glad that I never have to see any of you again...with the obvious exception of Tifa."

Tifa smiled...Cloud was very visibly hammered, having not stopped drinking since the party had started any normal man would have died days ago from alcohol poisoning. "What if they decide to remake the game."

Cloud stared at her for a second, he muttered under his breath. "God dammit." He raised his voice again. "Please disregard the preceding comments."

The blond haired ex-SOLDIER smiled at the group for a moment, looking almost triumphant...before vomiting and falling face first onto the floor.

Standing alone the corner, looking oh so cool the brooding form of Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Cloud raised his head slightly and wiped off some of the vomit. "Kicked your ass." his head hit the floor again with an audible thud.

Tifa lifted Cloud up by the arm. "Come on let's get you a couple of pots of coffee and...oh for the love of god Cid leave him alone!"

Back at the other side of the party Rude held back a angrily kicking and screaming Reno, unfortunately for Yazoo no one had stepped in to stop Cid who was violently beating him with his Venus Gospal.

Clearly something had snapped in the pilot and no one dared to stop him. "AND THIS IS FOR SHERA NOT MAKING THE GOD DAMN TEA, AND THIS IS FOR TV DINNERS THAT DON'T TASTE AS GOOD AS THEY LOOK, AND THIS IS FOR JOE PESCI!"

Vincent walked up behind Cid and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cid spun around, foaming from the mouth "WHAT!"

Vincent stared at him for a second and then hit him over the head, knocking him out. "Quiet, I can't hear myself think."

Loz and Kadaj quickly stepped in and dragged their horribly injured and concussed brother to safety.

Tifa raised an eyebrow "What was that about?"

Rude pointed to Barret and Cloud, passed out back to back. "They spray painted AVALANCHE ROX on his ship when he wasn't looking."

Tifa shuddered. "Being on the receiving end of that would probably be almost as bad as the time I woke up and found Cait Sith standing there staring at me."

Reno grinned evilly. "Oh we've all done that once or twice, hell Don Cornio had pictures circulating the internet for months."

Both of Tifa's eyebrows shot straight up.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rubbing his head Cloud stumbled into the room. "What the hell happened?"

RedXIII blinked. "Do you mean when you made an ass of yourself when you made a speech about hating us all, or when you made on ass of yourself falling into a pool of your own vomit?"

Cloud licked his lips. "That explains why I taste pizza..."

The entire room stared at him and in unison shuddered.

"Ah go to hell."

Sephiroth smirked. "You are a freaking idiot, I mean honestly how did I lose to you, I Sephiroth the great, the most powerful man in existence, I who rule your fates, the man who is feared by all and who fears none and...oh god, where did it go!"

Cloud stared at him questioningly. "What?"

Sephiroth searched frantically, "Oh god no, what happened to the bowl of sugar...oh god where the hell is Yuffie!"

At that moment a streak of colour flashed across the room at a supersonic speed. Sephiroth groaned and dove under a table. "We're doomed!"

"Who would eat a bowl of sugar?" Cloud mused. "Yeah sure it seems like a good idea and you do get a bit of a rush but afterwards it hits you, I just ate a whole bowl of sugar."

Everyone in the room stared at Cloud.

"What?" He asked defensively. "It was the only food I had in the place."

They all continued to stare.

"What, have you seen the place I live in, there isn't a hell of a lot of refrigeration capability!" Cloud yelled, getting riled up now.

The group stare continued.

"Ah screw you all and...hey what's that noise?" He asked

Reno looked around. "Sounds kinda like a high pitched buzzing."

"Yeah." The now sober Barret agreed. "Like that time Cloud smacked me in the side of the head with his buster sword."

A massive explosion rocked the building.

"What was that?" Rude asked.

A cowering Sephiroth shrieked. "Oh lord she's gotten in to the energy reactors! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Kadaj shrugged. "What can one little girl with a sugar rush do to us, hell you're Sephiroth dammit."

Cloud backed up against a wall. "Oh I've got a bad feeling about this."

A streak of colour shot across the room.

Loz took a step back. "Duh me gots to go now." With that the sort haired, man child of the three silver haired men disappeared, ironically making the only smart choice out of the group.

Yazoo started to turn, "Uh maybe I should go with him."

He was met with the flat side of a spear to the face. "You'll go nowhere."

Barret grinned at Cid. "When the hell did you wake up?"

Cid laughed. "Right about the time the most powerful man in the world started acting like a baby."

Sephiroth reared up to his full hight and managed the most imposing look he could. "I will destroy you and everything on this pitiful world!"

Cid smiled. "Hey is that Yuffie over there?"

Sephiroth ducked down. "Where, where!"

Cid laughed again. "Got ya."

Sephiroth glowered at him. "That is NOT funny."

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Oh I beg to differ." Said Red, RedXII that is.

Cloud finally managed to suppress his laughter. "You know what would have been even worse."

Before Cloud could finish the door flew open, a bright white light, a lone figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/C: Hey, just wanted to say hope you liked it, if you did review, if you didn't review so that I may improve, and trust me this does get pretty damn wacky as it goes on, this chapter was basically completely normal comparatively.


End file.
